The Great Scheme
by Shade the Hero Project-X
Summary: When Mickey Calls Negaduck to his office he has no idea that he's about to plant the seeds of a war he can't handle on his own. Good thing he has three helpers standing by, or perhaps he left out an important forth?


**Prologue**

The mailman nervously approached Avian Way. This was the worst route and he had been the unfortunate one to draw the short straw at the post office. He said a silent prayer as he inched his way towards the harmless looking mailbox of the dreaded Mallard house. Everything seemed quiet enough, perhaps the dreaded homeowner was out somewhere else?

He opened the mailbox slowly, sighing that nothing had exploded. As he reached into his mailbag to deliver the mail a large Doberman came out of no where. It was three feet tall with a red, spiked collar and two rows of razor-sharp canine teeth. It came at the mailman at full speed. The poor man dropped his mail bag and took off down the street screaming like a little girl.

"Heh heh, Good boy Rover. That'll teach 'em to trespass on my property."

Negaduck tossed the dog a large slice of ham. Like a little kid at Christmas he started going through the mailbag. He doubted the sap would be coming back for it.

"Hmm bill, bill, junk mail, bill, junk mail, phony sweepstakes, postcard, and a bunch of other useless junk."

Taking out his flame thrower Negaduck torched the entire bag. He turned to go back inside to plan his next scheme when he stepped on a piece of mail that he missed. He was about to kick it away when he noticed it had his name on it. Going against his better judgement he picked it up gave it a closer look. There was nothing special about it, except on the back. It had the Mickey Mouse seal. The villain's beady eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Ou~ I wonder what the big cheese wants with me?"

Negaduck ripped off the seal and began reading the letter. As he skimmed through it his beak curled into a devious grin when he got to the end.

"So the mouse wants to see me in person ey? Must be something big for him wanting to talk face to face."

He bawled up the paper and threw it in the waste pale. It missed but, he had other things to worry about then being a litter bug.

* * *

Later that day Negaduck was standing outside of Mickey's business headquarters. As he opened the doors and took a few steps forward another duck walked by carrying a large stack of files and papers that needed to be filled out and delivered. He slipped on the floor that had just been mopped and slid right into Negaduck causing them both to fall as papers flew everywhere.

Donald rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going, ya big paluka!"

He suddenly blinked in wide-eyed fear as Negaduck gave him an evil glare. Donald gulped as if he were staring death in the face. With a nervous chuckle he gathered some of the papers and backed away.

"Heheheh, My mistake."

Donald ran down the hall as fast as he could only to slip on another section of wet floor.

"I can't believe that knob's the main duck in charge!" Negaduck growled as he brushed himself off and continued to the front desk.

Daisy was answering calls when he approached her.

"Yes? One moment, please hold." She had been swamped with calls all afternoon and didn't even notice Negaduck eyeing her up and down.

"Mr. Toad, you have a call on line two."

"Ahem!" Negaduck rudely coughed trying to get her attention.

When that didn't work he pulled his knife out of his cape pocket and sliced through her phone cord. Not only did that get Daisy's attention but, it sent a chill down her spine.

"H-how may I h-help you?"

The villain grinned. He loved seeing people cower before him. "I'm here to see the rat."

Daisy looked through her schedule book. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ratigian's busy with his book tour, 'Rats are people to'. He won't be available for another month."

Negaduck ran a hand down his face. Surely these knobs couldn't be this stupid!

"I'm talking about Mickey you dumb brod!"

Daisy stuck her beak in the air. "Well excuse me sir but, Mickey is a mouse, not a rat. Please get your facts straight before throwing a tnatrum and making a complete fool of yourself."

She looked at the schedule. "You must be Negaduck. You're late. Take elevator two and head for room number twelve on the fourteenth floor."

No sooner had she finished then he was heading for the elevator. Daisy sighed with relief and pulled out her cell phone.

"Mickey sir? Yes, your guest is on his way up and he's in a foul mood."

* * *

Mickey waited patiently in his office. His loyal friend Pluto was curled up under the mouse's desk enjoying a peaceful nap. The mouse was a bit nervous about the meeting. Not that he was afraid of the person he had invited but of the issue that needed to be addressed. He kept going over the best way to inform the caped mallard. Regardless of how it was said, Mickey knew the duck wouldn't take the news well.

The mouse's thoughts were cut off as the double doors nearly flew off their hinges with a powerful webbed kick. the doors slammed against the wall causing poor Pluto to jolt awake, banging his head on the underside of Mickey's Desk. Negaduck chuckled as he heard the dog yelp. Mickey tried to ignore the duck's cruelty, keeping in mind that he was indeed a villain.

"Good Evening Negaduck. Please, take a seat."

"You can keep your please and thank yous to yourself Mouse. Just get to the details so I can go back to my job. I had to cancel a bank hiest thanks to this stupid meeting."

Negaduck took one of the chairs, sat down and leaned back, placing his webbed feet on the desk. Mickey gave him a stern look but, kept his comments to himself. Just because the villains were rude didn't mean the good guys had to lower themselves their level.

"You're job is the reason I summoned you here. Even though you've never been in any motion picture you're still the most dangerous villain I've ever known."

Negaduck chuckled. "Don't know if I should be flattered by the compliment or insulted that I was never given a movie."

Mickey shot a quick glare at him while reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a stack of files.

"This is a list of all the villains to ever come from my father's company. I've been studying them ever since the last project that involved combining several worlds together."

Negaduck yawned. "Blah blah blah blah, Get to the point already!" He was acting more like an obnoxious seven-year-old then a master of crime.

Mickey held back a frustrated sigh and continued. "I thought about included you and your team into that project. Sadly, I had to refuse the idea because your methods are far too violent."

Mickey opened Negaduck's file. "You weapons of choice are barbaric to say the least. Chainsaws, shot guns, Bazookas, tanks, missile launchers, attack dogs? You've certainly done your job well trying to earn the titles of Public Enemy Number One."

Mickey turned to another page. "You've done a lot of damage to St. Canard over the years. Regardless that you were stopped every time."

Negaduck was filing his nails as Mickey read his list of toys. He seemed proud of his evil deeds to. "So, what's your point? Am I up for some sort of villain of the year award or what?"

Mickey closed the file and shook his head. "On the contrary Negaduck. I'm afraid that you're going to have to change your methods. Completely. No more Bazookas, chainsaws. All of that has to go."

Negaduck's beak nearly hit the floor. "WHAT!"

Mickey folded his hands. "I'm sorry but, if you want to remain a villain under my father's name then that's what needs to be done. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but, to-"

Negaduck was up on Mickey's desk in a flash. He grabbed the mouse by the collar of his shirt and pulled Mickey's face close to his.

"You'll do nothing. I'm not changin' who I am just because you can't stomach my style."

Pluto began barking and growling at the duck, trying to seem intimidating enough to force him to release Mickey. Negaduck looked down at the pooch and glared at him with jagged fangs and ferocious snarl. Pluto shrunk back and whimpered.

The doors burst open again as a Large Grey shadow rushed in. It pulled Negaduck and Mickey apart. The Dark figure then threw Negaduck who slammed against the wall. The mallard menace shook his head and looked up. towering over him was a Gargoyle.

Mickey got up and brushed himself off. "Golly, Thanks for the save Goliath."

Goliath nodded. "I came as soon as I heard who you were meeting with from Ms. Daisy."

Negaduck jumped to his feet. "What kind of twisted place is this! A monster working for a mouse?! You should be on MY side!"

Goliath approached the villain and picked him up by his cape. "We Gargoyles are protectors, not monsters. Now, I don't know why Mickey requested your presence but, whatever the reason you had best follow his orders."

Mickey dusted himself off and tried once more to be friendly. "Please just tone it down Negaduck. Villains like you aren't very common and it'd be a shame to lose one with your talents. Just don't make anymore mistakes. Please?"

Negaduck snubbed his beak in the air. "Humph, you can take your please and shove it!"

The hall way doors burst open as Negaduck flew through the air only to land in the open elevator. Goliath called down the hall to him. "You've been warned!"

With that the Gargoyle slammed the doors. Negaduck chuckled as he pulled something out of his cape pocket.

"That's ok. I've got what I need."

He pushed a button and the elevator doors closed. The elevator shaft echoed with the villain's laughter.

* * *

_Hmm, I wonder what Negs is scheming? Must be something big if he swiped it from Mickey Mouse. I had some time to kill this weekend and spent most of today writing chapters for four stories. Chapter 2 of "Lost in the Shadows" should be finished soon along with chapter 4 of "Phoenix in the Night" but, I'm taking my time on that one, it's no where near ready. _

_I hope you enjoy this latest story, though it's been buried in my computer files for so long I nearly had a sneezing fit from all of the dust. xD _

_I look forward to reading your reviews. Don't be shy, I don't bite. ;3_


End file.
